In Stitches
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Natsu is having a pretty good day until he has to go to the emergency room. His bottom had definitely seen better days, but why does the woman he like have to be the one to see his bottom!


New one shot! This one is totally adorable, just saying :)

I've never had stitches before so this was just what I thought would happen :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Natsu held very still. The task at hand was something he had to do, he had to win.

Holding his breath, he kept his eyes locked above. Almost there!

The door opening behind him brought in a gust of wind, knocking the pencil off his nose.

"Dammit!"

"And Fullbuster wins!" Gajeel cackled.

Gray casually removed the pencil from his face, "Loser does kitten duty all week," he smirked, repeating Natsu's own words.

"No fair, I totally would have won," the pink haired man pouted.

The three boys were sitting in the lounge area of the Magnolia Fire Department. They grew up together, and decided to all become firemen together.

"Life ain't fair, flamebrain," Gray leaned back into his chair, throwing the pencil at him.

Natsu crossed his arms, turning his head to the side as he smirked, _"Oh, life is very fair."_

"What are you grinnin' at?" Gajeel asked with a mouth full of his turkey sandwich, he had wondered off to the kitchen.

Natsu was about to answer with a sarcastic joke, they didn't need to know why he was in such a good mood, when the chief yelled at them.

"You three numskulls have a job to do!" Makarov glared at them, they had earned this job by destroying the weight room.

"Where's the fire, I'm ready to go!" Natsu jumped up, bouncing on his heels.

"No fire right this moment. We have another commitment and you three are the ones going," he stroked his mustache, chuckling at their deflated looks, "we have a fire safety lesson at the elementary school.

Gray and Gajeel groaned, but Natsu perked up more than before. He loved kids! "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Only he'd be happy bout this," Gaeel stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

Gray took the instructions from Makarov and followed the excited fireman to the trucks, "It's gonna be a long day."

"Yosh!" Natsu pulled on his fire proof pants and jacket, "I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

Magnolia Elementary School was a small, cute little building with bright colors and a large playground. It had grades K-5, and to Natsu's amusement, a 1st grade teacher was the woman who had her eyes on Gray.

Gajeel was telling a group of six-year-olds what to do in situations on danger, Gray had their teacher clinging to his arm.

"Juvia," he groaned, "the kids.."

Natsu laughed to himself when all that did was get her talking about their future kids.

"Now!"Gajeel clapped, making all the kids giggle, "we're gonna do a drill. You see this over here?" he pointed to the fake building they brought with them, it was used for these types of exercises and rookies.

"Two at a time, yer gonna go through it," Gajeel explained patiently, "Fullbuster will be inside at the window helping you out and Dragneel will be waiting out here to help ya get off the latter."

Natsu smiled and waved at them, leaning against said latter.

"Right! Now get in a line!" he ushered them to the door and as they ran he glanced over at Gray, "Let em go water woman!"

"But Gajie!" Juvia clung even tighter to Gray.

"I have to do my job, Juvia," he slid out from her grip, then turned and whispered, "dinner tonight? I'll cook."

"Oh, yes darling!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Gray when he ran by. Being around all these lovie dovie people made him queasy. But, hopefully it wouldn't for much longer..

He watched all the kids waiting in line. Natsu always had to stand at the latter to get the kids down, the one and only time he went in with them he scared the kids with his excitement more than the fake smoke did. But he didn't mind, it was still fun. And then he got to tell them about what they could do at home, and a lot of them really got into it!

"First ones comin' out," Gray was holding onto a little boys arm, steadying him as he clutched the latter.

"I got ya, don't be scared," he plucked the boy off the latter and went to help the next one.

It wasn't until the 6th group did he have to actually climb the latter himself, "I'm stuck!" a little girl had her shoe laces hung on the step.

"Hang on! Don't move," Natsu waved Juvia over and went up, she was pretty high on the latter, but too far for Gray to reach, "It's OK."

She was crying when he handed her to Juvia, who was a master at soothing anyone. Her voice was warm and melodic, he could see why Gray was smitten with her.

When he took one step down his foot slipped, and before he could jump off like should have, the latter shook and started to fall. He heard all the kids scream as it tumbled. He somehow got turned around and slid down the latter on his back, hitting his head on the pavement, the latter falling on his stomach.

"AUUUGGGHHHH!" he squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth, his back was burning, his stomach in pain. His ass.. oh something was wrong. He arched his back to get his behind off the ground.

"Natsu!" Juvia cried, "Children go to the sidewalk!" she ran to him and slid the latter off of him, Gajeel ran over to them and pushed it aside.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow.." he rolled to his side.

"Call an ambulance!" he heard Gray yell, "Juvia go back to your kids."

"Let Juvia know if he is OK," she smiled at Natsu before running abck to her students.

"Well," Gajeel snickered, "this'll be interestin'."

"Hm?" Gray looked at whatever Gajeel was pointing at, then laughed hard.

"I'm in pain and you guys are laughing at me?!"

"You would too if you saw this," Gajeel slapped Natsu's sore back, "ya got a nail in yer ass."

"...what?"

"Looks like it dragged too," Gray moved his pants aside to see better, "you'll need stitches."

Natsu feinted to the sounds of sirens.

* * *

Natsu's eyes fluttered open, he was on his side. His body was sore, his ass burned and now his stomach was queasy.

"And sleeping beauty finally arises."

He looked up and found Gray sitting next to him, "Wha-"

His hand flew to his mouth.

"We're in the ambulance," Gray explained with a look of pity, "I didn't think you would wake up so I didn't tell them about your motion sickness."

"Bleegghh."

The move from the ambulance to the emergency room was all a blur. There was a bunch of nurses fussing over him and Gray getting yelled at then finally getting on a bed behind a curtain, lying on his stomach.

They had cut the but out of his pants and put a hospital blanket over him.

His face was blood red as he waited for the doctor, "This is so humiliating.. I'll have to cancel our date, but maybe she'll come over and take care of me.."

His head was up in the clouds when the curtain moved aside, and whoever was there giggled.

"I know you said you couldn't wait to see me again, but did you have to go this far?"

That light feminine laughter, the perfect pitch of voice, the scent of strawberries..

He swallowed thickly, turning his head to see her. The beautiful woman he had been wooing for months and finally decided to go out with him last night. Their first date. And her kiss goodnight was the best damn kiss he'd ever had.

"Uh.." he could feel his whole body burn with embarrassment, "H.. Hey, Lucy.."

The blonde doctor pulled the curtain closed, still giggling to herself.

"This.. was an accident.." he eyes followed her as she sat on the stool next to him, holding his file, "I didn't get a nail in my as-butt just to see you.."

"I was just kidding," she ruffled his hair, silently enjoying the surprisingly silkiness of the the pink locks, "It was too hard to resist."

"Oh.. good, OK.."

"I met your friend Gray and he told me what happened," she opened the file.

"Yeah.." he took the oppritunity to check her out in her doctors getup. Every time he saw her she was wearing fancy dress clothes, and last night in a soft cotton dress. Now she was in baby blue scrubs under her white coat. Her blonde hair in a messy bun, and he knew for a fact it was a smooth as it looked. Red reading glasses made her nose look like a button.

"OK," she stood and walked to the station near the end of his bed, putting on latex gloves, "Let's see the damage."

He twisted away when she reached for the sheet on his behind, suddenly coming to a realization.

"Natsu," she put her hands on her hips, he was holding the sheet down with one hand.

"Can't someone else do it?"

"I'm the only one available right now," she moved his arm and reveled his tan round buttocks.

"This isn't how I imagined you seeing me naked.." he mumbled under his breath, but it didn't hurt that her cheeks were pink too.

"Oh please, you're hardly naked," she said with ease, despite her heart fluttering. This wasn't how she imagined it either. Not like she even thought about it! They'd only been on one date after all.

"You're staring at my- OOWWWW! Ughhh.."

In Lucy's hand was a pair of tweezers holding the nail that pierced him, it had blood dripping off of it.

"Where's the 'strong as a dragon' man that I've known for a while?" she giggled, putting a cotton ball on the hole to soak up the blood.

"On the pavement where he fell," he squirmed a little, highly uncomfortable.

"Well it's alright, just a few stitches and you'll be good to go."

He bit his lip when the needle was stuck in his ass. But he was extremely thankful with how gentle she was.

"Isn't this- nng! Awkward for you?" Natsu leaned his head on the bed, he was trying to relax his body but it was a hard task.

"..A little. I have to do my job and be professional about it," her eyes were glued to the open wound, not the skin around it nor the dimples peeking out under his shirt, "but I'd be lying if I said it was easy."

He grinned in spite of the needle in his butt, "Good to know I got that effect on ya."

She shook her head, glad he couldn't see her smile and blush. The only reason it took so long to say yes to a date was because of her work, he'd had that effect on her since they met. She finished sewing him back together and put medical tape over it.

"Alright, you are all set," she threw her gloves in the bin and put the blanket back over him, "Gray filled out all your paperwork. And he said he's going to take you home, since you won't be able to sit for a while"

"Oh.." he pouted, "guess that means we'll have to cancel our movie date tonight.."

"Mm," she crossed her arms, cocking her hop to one side, "Yes, unfortunately. Unless you want to have a movie date at home?"

"Wa- huh?" his confused expression made her laugh, he was so adorable.

"Would you want me to come over tonight? I can cook for you, since you really wont be able to sit for at least another day. We can watch whatever you want, and I'm not working tomorrow so I can stay pretty late," she winked at him.

"Yosh!" he smiled and sat up on his elbows, "sounds good!"

Lucy smiled at his energy, "But tell me Dr. Heartfilia," Natsu grinned innocently.

"Yes?"

"Did you just ask me on a date while you were trying to be a professional."

Her face burned, "You- You-!"

Natsu laughed as she scrambled around the make shift room.

Lucy threw the curtain aside, "We're all done here!" she smacked his butt cheek, "Your extra pants are on the table!"

The curtain closed again and she was gone, leaving Natsu in pained shock.

"Yoowww!" he cried, holding his sore bottom with both hands best he could.

The curtain moved again, this time it was Gray.

"Quit your whining, stitches," he snickered.

"But it hurtss..."

"Yeah, but your girlfriend is gonna take care of you, so no worries."

Natsu jumped off the table, quickly changed his pants and left the room, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure you don't," he snickered.

Natsu could care less what Gray thought, he had a hot date later. Maybe she'd rub some of his medicine on his stitches. Either way, he won.


End file.
